The Aftereffects of Death
by Percyjacksonfan3
Summary: Sequel to my other story called Love and Sorrows. Don't read if you have not read Love and Sorrows!


**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO!**

Poseidon strode through Olympus with determination written all over his features. Everyone he passed looked at him with sad, pitying looks before retreating to let him pass. He strode with purpose and there was nothing that would stop him from reaching his destination.

Finally, he found the person he was looking for. He was standing in one of the many gardens of Olympus, which probably reminded him of his wife, and looking very out-of-place in his dark robes and with his pale skin. The garden smelled of springtime, which is probably what had drawn his brother here in the first place.

"Brother, I need to ask you a favor."

Hades started, and pulled away from the flowers he had been admiring. His face held surprise, before quickly turning into his usual sour expression. He sneaked a look at his brother's still grief-stricken face and walked over to him, and ignoring Poseidon's announcement he made a comment of his own.

"If I were Zeus, I would have added more shadows to this place. It's too light and open here."

Poseidon smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. "Well you always did like the dark, even in Father's stomach." Poseidon's face darkened, "But you did not answer me brother. I have a favor I must ask of you."

Finally Hades looked his younger brother in the eye. "Poseidon, it's been a couple of days. You have to move on."

Hades flinched when he saw the anger and pain in the other God's eyes, but did not retract the statement. Poseidon needed to get back to his duties, and stop grieving for a son who could never come back. The only reason Hades hadn't left was because Zeus had called all gods to a council that was taking several days, but he was still keeping Persephone posted on the running of the Underworld. As far as Hades knew, Amphitrite was left to her own devices for the ruling of the sea, and Poseidon had not even sent her a message to tell her the gods had won. Hera of course had probably sent out those little greeting cards that made him want to puke to everyone making sure they knew the gods were still alive, but Hades felt like Amphitrite should have heard the news from her husband; not her sister-in-law.

Hades had also mourned for his nephew- he wasn't heartless, and besides. Percy had been the only demigod with enough bravery to stand up to Zeus, and he had gotten Nico a cabin at Camp Half-Blood- but he had put his memory to rest. Hades' final gift and farewell to Percy would be making sure he went to Elysium and saw the daughter of Athena he had cared for so much. That was as much as he could do for his dead nephew.

"Move on? Tell me brother, have you moved on from the multiple sons and daughters that you have lost over time? No, and I don't expect you ever will. It has only been a couple of days since Percy has- since he sacrificed himself; so pardon me while I mourn for my own flesh and blood." Poseidon replied.

There was silence for a couple of moments, while Hades shifted uncomfortably. Consoling was not his strong suit- especially if he was trying to console one of his brother's- and he didn't know how exactly to go about it. He was treading dangerous waters here, so he did the best he could.

"OK brother. I'm sorry, you know I didn't mean it like that. So what is this favor you want to ask of me?"

Poseidon took a deep breath as if preparing for something that would be hard to say. "I want you to invite me to your realm so that I can see my son."

oooooOOOoooooo

Hades looked at him for a couple of seconds before finally asking, "Are you serious?"

Poseidon looked up into his older brother's eyes. "Yes brother I am. I just want to know that he's happy, and doesn't regret what he did."

Hades sputtered incoherently for a few moments before saying, "But the trust I would have to place in you! If you try to destroy my home, and I would have let you come in unopposed! It hasn't been done, well I don't think it has ever been done with us of the Big 3, apart from Zeus letting us come here for Solstice's and even then I am only allowed here on Winter Solstice! Us brother's don't trust one another enough to let them come to our homes." Hades shook his head. "I'm sorry Poseidon, but there is a lot of risk involved, especially for me."

Hades waited for Poseidon to respond. He didn't know what Poseidon would do- storm around, beg and plead, maybe even try to talk him into it- but all he received was silence. Finally Poseidon spoke.

"It comes to it, when we can't even trust our family enough to invite them to our realm's." He shook his head and laughed dryly. "I don't blame you brother, I would probably do the same thing. I just thought I would ask is all, just in case you thought differently." He looked into his brothers eyes, which were filled with an emotion Poseidon couldn't place. "I'll leave you now, sorry to disturb you."

And so without another word Poseidon walked swiftly over to the edge of the garden, looked back and gave a last wave, before stepping out and teleporting away to somewhere else on Olympus. Leaving his older brother to ponder their conversation.

oooooOOOoooooo

Darkness.

Percy had gotten used to darkness from his time in Tartarus, but it still made him shiver; so now that he was in the Underworld he figured he would have to get used to it again. In Tartarus it hadn't been as bad because Percy had had Annabeth- his thoughts were cut off as he gasped.

There it was again. Even though Percy's heart didn't beat anymore and he couldn't even feel it in his chest, it still hurt every time he thought of Annabeth; ever since she had died.

Percy shook his head. Now was not the time to be thinking of her. Really, it was the time to be thinking of anything except her.

Percy took another unnecessary breath of air. It was almost like a reflex, he had become so used to breathing when he was alive, and every breath had been precious when you were always fighting to stay alive; it was weird now that he felt no relief from the action. He looked down.

His chest rose and fell, and he looked perfectly healthy. Except for one big, main exception.

Percy was a dead soul, and he was standing in the middle of Charon's lobby.

He didn't know exactly how he had gotten there. The last thing he had remembered before opening his eyes here was lying on the battlefield in Greece, Piper holding his hand while he died. Then the next thing he knew he had opened his eyes and was standing in the vaguely familiar lobby.

Percy had only been here once, but the lobby looked the same as it had last time he had been here. Same gray walls and floor, Muzak still played from the speakers; the creepy pencil cactuses that looked like skeletons grew in the corners. It was still very overcrowded, every black leather seat was taken and some of them were still standing and doing meaningless things like staring out of the windows.

It was even more disturbing being here in death, because this time he could see the ghosts clearly. The weren't transparent, and the came into focus much more easily than they did last time. He saw one boy and girl holding hands and looking around scared. The girl looked to be about 12 and a year or two older than the boy and as Percy watched them the boy started to whimper and the girl bent down to comfort him. He looked away, saddened by what he had seen but knowing he could do nothing to stop it.

Percy saw Charon coming around and it seemed almost randomly picking people to send into the almost full elevator. Immediately Percy stepped forward and blocked Charon's path to someone else, making sure he could see him.

Charon stopped and pulled himself up to his full height. "Well, well, well what do we have here?" He peered down to look Percy full in the eye. "Oi! I remember you! You came here a while ago with that girl and the satyr." Charon looked around. "So tell me where is your little entourage?"

Anger sparked in Percy but he pushed it down. He wanted to keep this as short as possible. "This time I'm actually dead, so I would appreciate it if you could give me a ride to the Underworld."

Charon's eyes found the godling's, "So your actually dead this time, eh?" Percy shivered when Charon bent down and sniffed him, like a dog sniffing for a bone. "Yup, your dead all right. Sorry boy but I guess you'll just have to wait here a couple of years. How'd you die anyways?"

Percy's eyes hardened. "War, but that's not important. You don't understand I need to get to the Underworld now!"

Charon's face grew angry, and his eyes swallowed Percy's. "I don't understand? No demigod, you don't understand. Now, huh? What makes you think, godling, that you deserve to go to the Underworld before anyone else? What makes you think they deserve judgement after you, when they died before you? Let me tell you something, you can wait, just like every other person here. And while your waiting, you can think. Why should you get special treatment? What have you done that's so outstanding in your life, that you can't wait like the rest of them?"

Percy's fierce expression faltered. When he thought about it, what had he done? He had saved the world yes, but only because no one else could. It had been his prophecy and it had been his destiny to fulfill it. Really, Percy couldn't compare himself to humans, because they just didn't know how, and couldn't have done, what Percy did.

No not did; those days were over. It was had done now. Past tense.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Charon again. "Well what have you done? I see spirits like you every single, stinking day! Oh and do you want to know another thing? I-" but he was cut of by the sound of static in his ear.

Percy observed Charon as he listened to whoever was speaking on the other side of the microphone. He saw as Charon's face went whiter- if that was possible- and he had a guilty, almost scared look on his face. "Yes, of course. Right away. Yes I promise, I have a boat leaving now, I'll add him on there." He tapped the mic in his ear, before turning back to Percy.

"You're in luck. The Queen says that you can go right ahead. No waiting in this godforsaken-" He was cut of by the walls shaking, but he didn't seem fazed. All he did was yell a quick "sorry!" and the shaking and rumblings stopped."- lobby. Now go on ahead, get in the boat. I'll be there shortly." He handed Percy a green ticket pass, and pointed him towards the elevator, before wading through the forming crowd; once again randomly picking souls to join them on the journey.

Percy didn't have to wait long. As he stepped into the three-quarters full elevator he couldn't help looking around for anyone he knew. There was no one there of course, but Percy couldn't help but feel relieved.

When Charon and a couple of other souls came back and joined them the doors started to slide shut. Charon started to speak again, "You all know the rules. No funny business while I'm gone, and you all know what will happen if one of you changes the music channel again."

With that the elevator doors dinged shut, and the last thing Percy saw, was that brother and sister holding hands and looking hopefully at the door.

oooooOOOooooo

Standing in front of the panel of judges Percy didn't feel scared. Even though Kind Minos was one of his judges, and he and Minos had some bad history, he wasn't nervous. In fact something finally seemed to be going his way. Shakespeare, Washington, and Minos were reviewing his life and were now deciding where to place him. After another couple of minutes of Minos arguing with the other two, saying that "obviously Percy deserved Eternal Punishment", finally the one that Percy guessed was Washington- he couldn't exactly tell because of the golden masks they wore- turned to him and spoke.

"Perseus Jackson the council has decided that given your outstanding acts of valor, you can either go to Elysium-" Percy opened his mouth to speak, but the judge rushed on, "- or choose to be reborn. Which would you like?"

Percy pondered their words for a moment, but he knew what 'she' would have done. And so like always, he followed her lead and went with it. "I choose Elysium."

The 2 judges sighed. "He told us this would happen. Very well, we think you could have made it to the Isles, but no matter. It is your choice and there is always more time to decide. You may go now; Elysium is that way." Shakespeare pointed to the right line, which was much shorter than the Eternal Damnation line.

So Percy bowed to the judges- just because it felt like the right thing to do- and walked towards the right line. All he could think of was her and that he was finally going to see her again.

oooooOOOooooo

It was absolutely amazing. Elysium was so beautiful. The buildings were all from different eras and the plants were all shiny silver and gold or made of jewels. The smell of barbecue was all you could smell.

Percy had just passed through the gate in the wall and the sight was overwhelming. He also noticed that when he passed through, instead of the robe he had worn since his ride on the boat, his clothes changed back to modern-day things. When he checked his pockets he also found Riptide in there even though it had shattered in the Giant War.

Percy could have spent a whole day admiring Elysium, if it hadn't been for the curly, blonde-haired girl walking up to him.

She was smiling and her skin looked radiant. Actually, the closer Percy looked the more he saw that she was actually glowing. There was a faint silver light surrounding her, and she made almost no sound when she walked on the stone-cobbled street. She was wearing her usual Camp Half Blood t-shirt, blue jeans and her Reeboks, and her hair was up in its usual ponytail. She looked amazing.  
She looked happy.

Percy felt like he couldn't breathe. His chest ached, but instead of it being a painful ache, it felt good. Like his heart was making itself whole again.

She was just a couple of feet away from him when she stopped. Her eyes traveled all over him, taking him in, not wanting to miss anything. He was doing the same thing to her, his eyes were sweeping over her before finally their eyes met. Her eyes were shining as she reached up to wipe a tear from his cheek. Instead of taking her hand away she left it there.

It was the first thing Percy could physically feel, since he died. She felt warm and alive. Just how she used to.

Not being able to take the distance between them anymore, Percy wrapped his arms around her and held her. He felt her rest her head on his shoulder. He could smell her hair. Lemon soap. It was amazing how, when a person was gone, you would miss the smallest things. Like Annabeth's smell. Percy had missed that, and how she would blush when he said something unusually deep. Her laugh.

So when she finally pulled away from him, Percy smiled. "Hey Wisegirl."

Annabeth laughed, "You have no idea how much I've missed that."

"I think I do."

Her face saddened, "Maybe you do." She looked up at him again. "I'm sorry, for leaving you. It was worse, much worse than I thought it would be."

He smiled softly and stroked her cheek. "But I came back for you."

She caught his hand and held it there. "Yes. You always come back."

"It's what I'm good for." he replied, and for the first time in a month his usual cocky smile adorned his face.

"It's not the only thing." Annabeth responded before going up on her tiptoes and kissing him.

This kiss was unrivaled. It was soft, and full of love. Percy felt like he was emptying all of the rough emotions he had felt in the last little while, and they were being replaced by other, much better ones.

Finally she pulled away and took his hand. "Come on. I've got a lot to show you, and there's some people I want you to see."

So Percy smiled and followed her.

oooooOOOooooo

Unknown to the 2 demigods, there were a few gods watching them. Persephone and Hades stood hand in hand beside Poseidon.

"There, you see? They're perfectly happy together. He doesn't regret a thing."Hades told his brother.

Poseidon shook his head, but he was smiling. "Yes, it was foolish of me to think he would regret being able to see Athena's daughter again. But thank you, brother, for letting me come here to see."

"We were both glad to have you, my Lord Poseidon." Persephone cut in, but not unkindly.

Poseidon's twinkling eyes met hers. "Yes, I thank you both."

Hades cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable. "So now that you've seen what you wanted to, are you going to, umm..."He trailed off not wanting to ruin his newly mending relationship with his brother, but still wanting him to hurry up on his way out.

Poseidon laughed a big hearty laugh. "Don't worry brother, I'm on my way out. I promise to not disrupt anything as well." His eyes once again found the 2 demigods walking hand in hand towards the crowd of people in the central square of Elysium. "Thank you." he whispered again, but this time he didn't know who he was thanking.

And with that the Sea God disappeared, leaving behind the hint of a sea breeze.

"That was very nice of you, My Lord. I'm sure your brother will always remember and appreciate this." Persephone told her husband softly.

Hades looked to his wife, and love filled the normally blank eyes. "It needed to be done. I don't know what, but something cracked in my brother when his son died. I just hope I helped him." Then his voice hardened as he continued. "It's too bad Zeus can't be as civilized with us as Poseidon and I are with each other."

Persephone laughed and leaned into him. Mirth filled her eyes as she spoke, "One step at a time, my love. One step at a time." She glanced over to the 2 dead souls as well. "It's kind of funny, isn't it? A son of Poseidon and a daughter of Athena loving each other, when their parents are rivals."

Hades sneaked a look at his wife. "The Fates work in strange ways. Besides," he swallowed a little awkwardly but spoke the next words all the same, "they made the God of the Underworld and Darkness fall in love with the Goddess of Springtime."

The Goddess smiled and leaned farther into her husband. "I wish the other gods could see you as I do my Lord. Then you would not be so feared and shunned."

The God's onyx eyes met those of his wife's. "Maybe so, but that is not how it was supposed to be." He took her hand and kissed it softly. "Now come , my dear, we have a Kingdom to run."

oooooOOOooooo

Afterwards Nico visited the happy couple in Elysium, along with other friends who had died like Silena and Charlie. He brought Thalia along once, to finally say goodbye to her friends. Grover came once too, and they heard he and Juniper had a child. A little girl named Lily. Eventually the rest of Percy and Annabeth's friends died and went to Elysium with them; and then their children, and their grandchildren and so on. The world of Greek Gods was much more peaceful without any great prophecies hanging over their heads. Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter grew as more and more demigods were found. Demigod children were no longer unheard of in Camp Half-Blood and the first couple to have a child were surprisingly Clarisse and Chris Rodriguez, followed closely by Katie and Travis Stoll.

What everyone could agree on however, was that when they met up with the old couple in Elysium, they looked much happier than anyone had ever seen them.

It turns out that in Percy and Annabeth's first lives they had been Helen and Paris of Troy. Eventually they chose to be reborn again, but they always ended up together, no matter how different their lives were. They achieved Elysium 3 times so they headed to the Isles of the Blest, where their other friends like Luke, were. And if someone had asked Annabeth or Percy if they regretted anything in their lives- even being born as a demigod- they would have looked over at their other half and said 'Not a thing.

End

**So cute! I love them! They are one of the best couples ever! I'm sorry if you all didn't like the Helen and Paris of Troy thing but I just had to add that in there. :) I'm sorry it's shorter than Love and Sorrows, but I just felt like to much detail in this story would make it worse. Hope you all liked it! Remember, reviewers get cookies(imaginary cookies, but their still cookies).**


End file.
